Love Is Blind
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Matt couldn't leave him. Matt saved Vladimir and is now keeping him safe. What will unfold as Matt nurses the Russian back to health. Will he reveal the real him to the Russian? Matt x Vladimir (Short)
1. Chapter 1

"Why did you not let me die there?" Vladimir asked as he coughed looking up at the masked man before he passed out.

"No!" Claire shouted as she reached the alley.

"Claire please." Matt stated as he went after her.

"After what he did to me?"

"Claire, please?"

She grunted as she put her bag down and pulled on some gloves before she went to work on the passed out Russian removing the bullet and making sure there was no damage, in an alley with a dim street light and Matt holding a flashlight she had given him to hold and told him not to move it from the position she put it on.

"You owe me."

"Thanks Claire." He smiled as he picked up the Russian.

Knowing that Claire's apartment was now empty, as she was staying elsewhere due to the Russians. He decided to take Vladimir there. He couldn't take him back to his own apartment that was too dangerous, he couldn't risk Vladimir finding out who he is and targeting them closest to him.

Laying the man down on the sofa, he ventured in the kitchen to get a bowl of warm water and a rag to clean up Vladimir's wounds so he didn't get infections. Pulling off the clothes of the unconscious Russian he traced his wounds and began to clean them the best he could. Touching his face gently he felt the scar on his face as he began to trace it up and down, wondering where and whom the Russian had received this from and why. Finding a blanket he placed over the blond man before going to take a shower to wash his own wounds.

Matt sat in a pair of sweats opposite Vladimir listing to his heart beat and breathing. Thinking about it he had no idea why he went back for him. Why did he save him? He had no idea why he put his life on the line to save the Russian who was trying to kill him.

Laying his head back as he grunted in pain he closed his eyes listing to the steady beating of the blond's heart helped him fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Vladimir woke up his mouth dry and his throat Corse with the taste of blood in his throat. It hurt to move as he tried to move his head. Quickly noticing someone sitting opposite him he tried to move but his body wouldn't move. Looking closely as his eyes began to adjust and become less of a blur he saw a man in grey sweat pants a torso littered with bruises and cuts. Looking up from his torso Vladimir noticed the black mast covering half the man's face. He couldn't help but laugh slightly at the man's persistence.

Trying to pull himself up he knew he should leave he wasn't up for more of a beating. Also he needed to get to Fisk for killing his brother and his men.

Matt began to stir as he heard grunting. Focusing he realised that Vladimir was trying to move.

"Wait you will open up your wounds. Stop!" Matt stated as he rested his hands gently on the man's chest to stop him standing up from his upright sitting position on the edge of the sofa.

"What do you care? I'm going to kill Mr Fisk!" Vladimir spat

"He will kill you in this state. You know that. Want to avenge your brother?"

"Of course that's why I go kill Fisk!"

"You need to focus on healing first. We should be safe here for the time being."

"Why would I stay with you?"

"You don't have a choice. You go out that door, Fisk will find you and kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had passed and strangely the Russian and Daredevil had become good friends. Although neither would admit it.

"You still need to tell me your name!" Vladimir stated "You know mine."

"You didn't try to hide who you were."

Vladimir laughed as he moved closer to the masked man "True." Looking up at the masked man he reached for his face. Matt flinched but was to slow Vladimir kicked Matt's feet from under him and was now straddling him.

Matt was expecting the worst but was shocked when he felt chapped lips pressed roughly against his. Shock slowly fading before the Russian could pull away he kissed back.

Vladimir let go of his hands letting Matt's hands roam where they pleased. Kissing him roughly his hands slowly went to his mask as he pulled it off quickly as he pulled his lips away to look at the masked man's face.

Matt pushed him off as he got up ready to fight. Vladimir looked up noticing Matt's eyes never met his. Moving an arm surprised when Matt didn't follow it.

"You're blind?" Vladimir asked

Matt said nothing as he reached for his mask next to Vladimir.

Vladimir grabbed his arm quickly pulling him down so he was once again straddling the unmasked man.

Pushing his lips roughly against the dark haired man once again he smiled as the dark haired man kissed back. The blond pushed his tongue into the others mouth causing a slight moan to escape Matt's lips.

"Trust me." Vladimir stated bluntly as he began to pull the dark haired mans top off and began reaching for his trousers.

"Wait, what are you doing!" Matt squeaked as he realised what kind of situation he was in

"Trust me." Vladimir repeated as he pulled the dark haired mans trousers off leaving the man lying under him in only his boxers with flushed cheeks.

Matt began to thrash trying to get Vladimir off him as he started to grasp the situation.

Vladimir stopped all movement and pressed his lips softly against Matt's as he said "I stop." Vladimir got off the dark haired man and sat on the sofa letting the man stand up.

Matt stood up confused, running his hand down to sort his underwear his hand brushed against his member which was pushing against the weak fabric of his boxers, the friction caused Matt to moan slightly. He could feel Vladimir's eyes on him.

Matt smirked a little as he began rubbing himself over his boxers moaning as he did so causing Vladimir's heartbeat to race.

Slowly pulling down his boxers and stepping out of them he began to slowly stroke his member as he felt Vladimir's eyes on him which made his member twitch in excitement.

Vladimir couldn't take anymore and got off his seat on the sofa and dropped to his kneed in front of the man. Before the man could move or protest all he could feel was the inside of Vladimir's mouth as he began to take his member in his mouth. Licking up and down as he swirled his tongue around the tip before taking the whole length in his mouth.

Sucking on his own finger quickly before returning to sucking the man's member he place a digit at the dark haired mans entrance as he began bobbing his head fast causing the man to moan as his digit slowly began to enter the man. Moving his finger slowly as he licked the man's shaft before adding another digit while taking his whole member deep in his mouth once again as his second finger disappeared along with the fast.

Thrusting his fingers inside the man as he increased his speed on his member he smirked as Matt tried to push his head away and swat his hand but Vladimir didn't let up he increased the speed of his mouth and his finger. Quickly switching his mouth to his hand Matt moaned loudly as he came on Vladimir's t-shirt as his member throbbed in his hand, Vladimir began removing his fingers from the man's rear as his hole pulsed around his finger as his body shivered as the digits slowly came out.

Pulling off his top he smirked as he pushed Matt to his knees as Vladimir pulled his member out and pushed it into Matt's panting mouth. Thrust in an out of the man's mouth he couldn't help but moan as he held the man's hair.

Satisfied his member was now coated in enough saliva he pushed Matt's face against the sofa as he pushed his back down as he pulled up his rear. Pacing his member at the dark haired mans entrance he pushed slightly letting the hole engulf his member slowly causing shivers to run down his spine at the sensation Matt only adding to this as his moans filled the room.

Vladimir began to thrust after his member was engulfed completely by Matt. Matt's moans made his member twitch as he thrust inside him slowly before increasing his speed and power of his thrusts. Feeling Matt tighten around him made it to much to handle as he began thrusting as hard and fast as he could as Matt's moans and him tightening and pulsing around him as he came again over the sofa. Thrusting one last time deep inside the dark haired man Vladimir moaned loudly as he released himself inside of him.

Pulling out slowly Vladimir watched as Matt withered and his hole twitched and cum started to leak out slowly as his hole stayed wide before slowly getting smaller as cum continued to drip out.

Vladimir smirked at Matt's flushed, panting face. Picking him up gently he took him into the bedroom wipping him up quickly before getting in next to him pulling the covers over the both of them.

"Matt." Matt stated as he reached out for Vladimir pulling himself against the Russians chest as he rested his head against the man's chest.

"When I'm with you nothing else matters." Vladimir smiled as he stroked Matt's hair

"It's the same for me Vladimir." Matt smiled

"Call me Vlad."

"Sure, Vlad." Matt smiled as he leaned up placing a soft kiss on his new lover's lips. "We can go to my place in the morning."


End file.
